Fragancias y aromas
by Trufas de Cocoa
Summary: A Souma nunca le habían importado las dinámicas, hasta que se presentó como alfa. Omegaverse. Alfa!SoumaxOmega!Takumi.
1. Presentación

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Souma fue creado por Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki, yo no tuve nada que ver. El Omegaverse no tengo idea quién lo invento.

 **Fragancias y aromas.**

Capítulo 1: Presentación.

Desde pequeño, a Souma le había enseñado su padre que la dinámica no importaba, que su vida era lo que él quisiera hacer con ella y nada lo que dictara su biología podría impedirlo. Souma siendo un chiquillo aún, sin entender las diferencias entre una dinámica y otra, creyó fielmente dichas palabras y se concentró en su carrera culinaria, tratando en lo posible de ganarle a su viejo. El tema de las dinámicas era tan poco importante para ellos, que a Souma no podría importarle menos cuál sería la suya, los Alfa tenían una especie de ciclo, que los hacía más agresivos y posesivos, los Omega tenían celo y pasaban una temporada encerrados en sus cuartos masturbándose mientras rogaban por un Alfa, un Beta no sufría ninguna de estas cosas pero no tenía un sentido del olfato tan fino como los dos anteriores. Como cocinero que era, consideraba que un mejor olfato sería genial, así que ninguna de las tres opciones le parecía perfecta para él, y mientras pudiera cumplir sus metas le valía un carajo si pasaba unos días al año en su cuarto con el líbido por el cielo.

Luego llegó a Totsuki y eso le importó incluso menos, aunque él no pensaba que fuera posible. Estaba tan concentrado en pasar sus clases que a veces olvidaba que en algún momento de su vida las cosas en su cuerpo podrían cambiar. Teniendo quince años, empezó a notar que no olía nada de parte de sus compañeros de clases, a esa edad se suponía que ya varios deberían empezar a presentarse, aun con su común olfato de "no presentado" podía oler la ligera fragancia a carne asada que desprendía su padre siendo un alfa, y no podía sino preguntarse cómo no tenía confusiones por su olor al cocinar. Sin embargo, no había ni un solo aroma en los salones, ni en el pasillo ni en la residencia, no sabía si nadie aún se había presentado o solo se había topado con betas que olían muy poco como para que su olfato corriente lo detectara. De nuevo, tampoco es que le importara, simplemente era un pensamiento que cruzaba a veces su cabeza.

—Souma… Te sientes bien? —Souma salió de sus cavilaciones para mirar en dirección a la voz, Tadokoro sentada a su lado en el desayuno le miró con una expresión preocupada—se te ve inquieto…

Yoshino, sentada frente a ambos, asintió en acuerdo mientras mordía su tostada de paté de gallina casero. Los otros habitantes de la Estrella Polar la siguieron, asintiendo mientras cada uno saboreaba las piezas culinarias. Souma miró su plato, tenía un par de mini sándwiches con atún pero no sentía ganas de probar un solo bocado de ellos, hizo una mueca y pensó en pasarlo disimuladamente al plato de alguien más, pero en ese momento en que todos le miraban era imposible pasar desapercibido.

—Yo… me siento perfectamente bien—soltó, aunque sentía como si las tripas se le revolvieran y un leve calambre le recorriera el bajo vientre.

Le siguieron mirando unos segundos más, y juró ver a Ishiki arrugando un poco la nariz, después de eso cada uno siguió con lo suyo. Tadokoro lo miró un poco más pero finalmente siguió comiendo al ver que no planeaba agregar nada.

Después de ese extraño momento en el desayuno, Souma fue por sus cosas a su cuarto y se dirigió a su clase, sintiendo que el calambre se hacía más fuerte pero decidiendo que aún estaba en condiciones de asistir. Entró en su clase de cocina china con una sonrisa, estaba tomando algunas lecciones adicionales con la esperanza de superar a su padre aunque este le desafiara con comida de otros países. Siempre conocía a alguien en esas clases y le agradaba tener siempre a algún amigo consigo (aunque era bastante sociable y si no tenía pues ya se haría con alguno) por lo que todo ello le parecía agradable, la mayoría de ellos también tomaba clases extras.

Se paró frente a las mesas donde algunos ya empezaban con su platillo, buscando con los ojos alguna cara conocida, en el momento en que localizó dos, ambos en la misma mesa su sonrisa se ensanchó. Levantó la mano listo para saludar con un grito cuando de repente un calambre aún más fuerte sacudió la parte baja de su cuerpo, esta vez haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara en un dolor que fue corto pero intenso, sintió que sus pupilas se ensanchaban y su cabeza dolía, de pronto, como quien abre una puerta, una ráfaga fuerte de olores invadió la habitación. Todos eran amenazantes.

Souma levantó la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor con respecto a hace un momento, mientras trataba de darle sentido a toda la información que llenaba su cerebro. Maíz, flores, carbón, habichuelas, tierra fresca, harina… era una mezcla de muchos aromas, la gran mayoría relacionados con la cocina, lo cual no era tan extraño considerando quienes eran. El salón, ahora sabía, estaba lleno a rebosar por una mezcla de alfas y betas, los primeros mirándolo en actitud amenazante con los dientes descubiertos, los segundos alejándose de su camino para evitar la agresión.

El instinto primario de Souma fue ir a pelear con todos y cada uno de los alfas del lugar, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. El segundo instinto, mucho más fuerte, llegó cuando un aroma dulce y muy distinto del resto llegó hasta su nariz, sus pupilas se dilataron aun más de lo que ya estaban. Un pensamiento cruzando su mente y haciéndole jadear.

 _Omega.._

-Fin del capítulo 1-

Nota: Siento la falta de signos de apertura de interrogación, escribí desde mi celular y no tiene. Y pegaba los guiones largos así que no podía copiar el signo.

Nota 2: Solo hice este fanfic porque me encanta el Omegaverse y quería ver algún fanfic sobre este fandom/esta pareja para ser específica, con este AU. Pensándolo, terminé con algunos headcanon y este fanfic es para escribir sobre ellos.


	2. Pescado grillado

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Souma fue creado por Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki, yo no tuve nada que ver. El Omegaverse no tengo idea quién lo invento.

 **Fragancias y aromas**

Capítulo 2: Pescado grillado.

Takumi Aldini nunca fue un emocionado de las dinámicas, mientras que sus compañeros de clase tenían todos una dinámica que querían ser, él estaría bien fuera lo que fuera. Por lo cual, no le molestó especialmente descubrir que su biología decidió para él la dinámica omega, tal vez durante su primer celo, hace solo unos meses, hubiese dicho que ser omega era lo peor, pero pasado el celo y tomados los supresores se encontraba bastante satisfecho. Tampoco es como si alguien en Totsuki pudieran olerlo, las reglas de la escuela decían estrictamente que todo estudiante presentado debía utilizar productos neutralizadores para evitar que los aromas de cada uno molestaran a la hora de cocinar.

Para Isami era algo más sencillo, su condición de beta hacía que su aroma natural a masa de pasta fuera tan sutil y ligero que un poco de crema neutralizadora en sus glándulas del cuello bastaban para ocultar su condición. Por otro lado, él como omega debía añadir jabón neutro a su ducha diaria y luego embetunarse en crema para evitar que su olor pasara la barrera. Aún así ambos hermanos estaban seguros que Takumi era el más afortunado, el agudo sentido del olfato era sumamente útil a la hora de cocinar.

Ambos hermanos entraron en la clase de cocina china y tomaron un lugar en el fondo del salón, viendo en el pizarrón una receta mientras el maestro se encontraba sentado en el lado listo para probar el producto final. Isami abrió el aceite de sésamo y se lo extendió a su hermano, Takumi lo acercó a su nariz e hizo su magia, desde su presentación había agarrado la costumbre de olfatear cada ingrediente a utilizar para asegurarse que crearan la armonía perfecta. La gente entraba con mucha calma pese a que ya la clase había iniciado y Takumi tomaba uno a uno los frascos de especias apartando los que sabía que funcionarían mejor.

Takumi hacía arduamente su tarea mientras Isami ponía el agua a hervir y empezaba a cortar algunas verduras. El omega tomó el último ingrediente que utilizarían, sentía un leve revuelto a su alrededor pero no quería desconcentrarse, sin embargo, al momento de oler el trozo de carne una fragancia extranjera llenó sus fosas nasales.

Eso es…

 _¿Pescado grillado?_

Hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos luego de haberlos tenidos cerrados durante todo el procedimiento anterior. Levantó la cabeza, empinando la nariz lo más posible.

¿Por qué alguien haría pescado grillado? El maestro quería que hicieran arroz frito con puerco, el pescado no tenía nada que ver. Alguien sería castigado.

Sin embargo… Era un aroma sumamente atrayente y delicioso… tomaba más del olor, casi jadeando para obtener más. Tal vez fuera mala idea, pero aparentemente la persona que lo estaba haciendo había cocinado a la perfección el pescado en un tiempo reducido, su boca salivaba y una parte de su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse si esa persona le dejaría probar aunque fuera un bocado.

Llevaba unos segundos ahogándose en el aroma cuando de pronto su nariz fue golpeada por una ráfaga de otras fragancias. Arrugó la nariz por la mezcla fuerte de almizcles, girando la cabeza para ver a Isami, pudiendo sentir el sutil olor a pasta fresca haciéndole enarcar la ceja. ¿Qué pasó con los neutralizadores? Isami también miró en su dirección y pudo notar cómo movía la nariz… Oh… Sus neutralizadores probablemente tampoco servían.

Ahora más angustiado paseó sus ojos por el salón, no sabía si su hermano era capaz de percibirlo, pero no olía sino alfas y betas en la clase, convirtiéndolo en el único omega del lugar. Esto se hizo más notorio cuando algunas miradas se dirigieron en su dirección.

Isami se puso frente a él y el rubio no pudo evitar gruñir levemente, por una parte no le agradaba sentirse "princesa" y por el otro pensaba arrancar con los dientes la glándula en el cuello del maldito alfa que se atreviese a lastimar a Isami. Podía sentir en el aroma de su hermano beta la ansiedad y los nervios, los demás no eran precisamente pocos, en una escuela de cocina donde las dinámicas no importaban y no tenías forma de saber la de tus compañeros, ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que no habría un solo mísero omega aparte de él en el salón? Tampoco podía comprobar esto de todos modos, otro omega bien podría haber faltado a clase.

Cuando un buen grupo de alfas se arrojaron en su dirección, sintió la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, y agradeció a su omega interno ser lo suficientemente rudo como para no echarse atrás al estar su hermano en medio y el instinto de protegerlo. Sin embargo, pronto sus instintos de lucha dieron paso a la sorpresa, bajando rápidamente sus defensas, todos esos alfas se encontraban formando una suerte de barrera a su alrededor. Y pudo oler en ellos la protección, lo que le hizo preguntarse aún más qué diablos estaba pasando. El tumulto no le dejaba ver.

Como único medio de, posiblemente, enterarse de algo, empinó la nariz e inhaló toda la información que pudo, la peste a alfa con el sutil tono a beta le golpeó y casi le hizo retroceder, pero logró como pudo mantenerse erguido, lo suficiente como para reconocer algo y luego caer de golpe, sentado en el suelo en shock.

Ja ja… ja… No. Esto no podía ser. Se planteó volver a intentarlo para comprobarlo pero se rindió tan pronto como pensó las consecuencias.

Frente a toda su barrera había un puto alfa presentándose, un puto alfa en ciclo, que probablemente hace 10 minutos no tenía idea que era un alfa. ¡Fenómeno! ¡Todos obtienen sus dinámicas en vacaciones! ¡¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar ahora?!

Avergonzado trató que su aroma no diera a entender que había olido un alfa en ciclo, lo cual le afectaba horriblemente y le avergonzaba, cubrió su nariz con ambas manos y constató, con una mezcla de odio y ganas de fundirse con el suelo, que ese aroma a pescado grillado no era de ningún platillo sino de uno o una de sus compañeros.

Dios santísimo, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él?

Isami le miró hacia atrás y su cara se tornó roja, Takumi se repitió en un mantra mental que no era su culpa, ¿cómo sabría controlar su olor si llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo con neutralizadores? Esperaba que su olor a "carne fresca" no hiciera que los otros alfas cambiaran de opinión en cuanto a protegerlo…

…¿Él olía a carne fresca? En este momento de pánico, de pronto se le ocurrió preguntarse a qué olía, no es como si pudiese saber su propia fragancia.

Aunque tonto y fuera de lugar, funcionó para hacer que sacara los instintos de su cabeza, haciendo que pronto no liberara feromonas.

Su paz mental no duró mucho, cuando volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor, pudo escuchar unas obvias peleas de dominancia, constató con horror que muchos de sus compañeros no olían como a querer una lucha. Ahora de verdad se sentía una princesa, una a la que le estaban haciendo un golpe de estado.

Podía oler como Isami estaba asustado como nunca y aun así estiraba los brazos tratando de protegerlo. Se volvió a poner en pie, sabiendo que ya no podría estar "al margen" una vez que llegara hasta su hermano.

Se armó de todo su instinto de protección y descubrió los dientes, listo para la pelea y muy asustado al mismo tiempo, en ciclo o no, este alfa no sería su perdición. Y mucho menos la de Isami.

El olor le golpeó una vez que consiguió estar a una distancia decente, el pescado grillado casi le había hecho temblar las piernas. No, esto no acabaría así, moviéndose hacia adelante a ciegas por la bruma del olor, la necesidad y el hecho de que su hermano estaba en el medio, consiguió pasar la mano por el hombro de Isami, dándole el mejor puñetazo que pudo asestar al alfa.

Mientras la mezcla de victoria y embriaguez por el aroma quemaba sus entrañas, tomó del brazo a su hermano en un intento de mantenerse conectado a Tierra. No estaba preparado para luchar de ese modo con sus instintos y todo se ponía muy difícil.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba peor de lo que pensaba, al constatar que ante sus ojos todo pasaba en cámara lenta, al sentir el ruido de la puerta y como una persona le tiraba lentamente en dirección a la salida. Se preguntó de pronto si todo lo pasado habían sido minutos o segundos, y al borde del entendimiento logró tomarle la mano a Isami, lo único que le mantenía tranquilo.

Un olor estéril como a hospital empezó a aclarar su mente, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sentado en una camilla, una manta sobre sus hombros y una mujer que identificó fácilmente como omega, hablaba tratando de hacerle un examen. Era como si su cerebro hubiese vuelto de la papilla a su forma regular, su hermano no tenía manta y respondía a la mujer con explicaciones de lo ocurrido, aún en un estado más metido en los instintos que en sí mismo, Takumi extendió la manta a Isami para que este se cubriera, aunque no sentía frío.

Isami le abrazó, el olor a pasta y preocupación le hizo feliz y confundido al tiempo, él no debería poder oler a Isami. Esto no debió pasar nunca.

Se frotó los ojos tratando de calmar su cabeza, la cual se sentía como si la hubiese remojado en un balde de agua helada. Y lo que más detestaba, más le confundía y más le hacía querer llorar en una clara muestra de sus instintos…

…Era que no podía quitar ese puto olor a pescado grillado de su cabeza.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

Fun fact: Llevo desde que publiqué el primero con este a la mitad y no me animaba a terminarlo xDUu en fin, no creo tener mucho que decir así que… Ojalá les haya gustado. Adieu!


	3. Ventaja

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Souma fue creado por Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki, yo no tuve nada que ver. El Omegaverse no tengo idea quién lo invento.

 **Fragancias y aromas**

Capítulo 3: Ventaja.

Normalmente Isami lo veía como algo divertido. Su amado hermano Takumi completamente obsesionado con ganarle a Yukihira y el chico de pelo rojo totalmente ajeno a sus atenciones, su preocupación, sus desafíos. Era gracioso, Takumi siempre fue caprichoso y ver que algo le sacara de sus casillas le recordaba esos tiempos de la niñez, le recordaba que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Que Yukihira Souma se presentara como un alfa siendo su hermano un omega era casi poético, era como dar más razones para que este se pusiese berrinchudo.

Pero esta vez, Isami no río.

No. Esta vez Isami no veía nada divertido en esta broma.

El único momento del día que quiso reír, y llorar al mismo tiempo, fue cuando Takumi pasó la mano por su hombro y le dio un puñetazo al alfa frente a sí mismo. Le parecía conmovedor y patético que su hermano omega, quien era el que se encontraba en mayor peligro, tuviera que salvarlo a él, un beta que como máximo obtendría un empujón fuera del camino.

Caminando a su cuarto, tenía tomado el brazo de su hermano y miraba en todas direcciones, paranoico como nunca. Takumi estaba extrañamente tranquilo para haber sido su primer encuentro expuesto ante un grupo de alfas y más aún con uno en su ciclo de presentación.

Isami no podía quitarse ni la mezcla de aromas ni el miedo de la cabeza, se suponía que con neutralizadores y supresores ser omega era todo ventajas. Y ahí estaba él temiendo que llegara de la nada un alfa fuera de control tratando de marcar y poseer a su amado hermano, la ansiedad llenaba su corazón y solo podía pensar en lo jóvenes e ingenuos que eran.

—Ser omega no es tan malo—salió de su shock por la voz del rubio, quien no lo miraba, sino que tenía sus ojos en el techo, aún caminando muy juntos—sabíamos que cada dinámica tendría sus altas y bajas—ahora los ojos azules se fijaron en él y una sonrisa tranquila que derritió sus mayores temores le hizo sonreír también—a mí me encantaría que pudieras oler todo como yo lo hago, Isami—dijo su nombre con mucho cariño. Aún libre de neutralizadores sintió un aroma reconfortante provenir de él, esa esencia suave que sintió durante todo el verano después de su primer celo. Era relajante, era Italia, era comodidad, era amor, era una buena comida caliente en un día de lluvia, era familia. Y también le recordaba mucho a su madre, quien también era una omega con esa capacidad única de calmarle con solo su olor suave, el cual sentía incluso menos de niño al ser un "no presentado".

Magia omega, supuso.

—Soy fuerte—continuó el rubio—un imbécil que piensa con el nudo no podrá contra mí—Isami iba a abrir la boca para formular una pregunta y no pudo contener una risa cuando su hermano contestó antes de poder decir nada—pensaste en voz alta.

—Aun así, me gustaría que les dijeras a mamá y papá de esto—sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo notó la mueca de su hermano. Pese a que ya no estaba histérico, la preocupación era muy real, Takumi no podía engañarle. Se sintió vulnerable y no podía culparlo—me pregunto qué le irá a pasar al alfa.

Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa. Esperaba quejas de Yukuhira siendo un estúpido y solo recibió una mirada confusa. Claro que no recordaría quién era, Isami no sería quien se lo dijera, sabía perfectamente que la inseguridad se volvería mayor al saber quién le iba hecho sentir de esa manera.

—…Olía a pescado grillado—enarcó la ceja ante eso, Takumi parecía algo ido, miraba el suelo y sujetaba el puente de la nariz entre los dedos—olía bien…—no lo dijo como algo bueno. Y en este momento de su vida Isami desearía que su hermano terminara con un beta e incluso con otro omega.

—Claro que olía bien, era un alfa—trató de reír ligeramente—ahora deja de lloriquear y ven acá—antes de Takumi reaccionara se le acercó y puso la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano. Lo perfumó lo mejor que pudo, el aroma beta no era muy intimidante, pero tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

—Mañana me pondré bloqueadores y no se notará tu marca de olor—comentó suave.

—Es para ti. Para que sepas que estoy aquí—le sonrió—si te parece yo hablaré primero con mamá y papá—Takumi sonrió y terminó accediendo a la petición, le comentó que prepararía la cena y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

La charla con sus padres fue más tranquilizadora de lo esperado, estaban orgullosos del comportamiento de ambos, les dieron consejos en esas situaciones y les pidieron ser comprensivos con el alfa en cuestión, puesto que era cosa de instintos. Aun así, parecían molestos por las medidas adoptadas por Totsuki y dejaron muy en claro que harían algo al respecto. Isami no esperaba menos.

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama. Ambos sentían que necesitaban saber de la presencia del otro, Isami despertó antes e hizo el desayuno.

Si además le dejó a Takumi un bote extra de crema neutralizadora en la mesita de noche y el rubio duplicó la porción utilizada al día, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

 **-Fin del capítulo 3-**

Nada como ver las 4 ovas y el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada para inspirarse xD


	4. El omega

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Souma fue creado por Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki, yo no tuve nada que ver. El Omegaverse no tengo idea quién lo invento.

 **Fragancias y aromas**

Capítulo 4: El Omega.

Cuando Souma reaccionó ya se encontraba con un perfume sintético fuerte en la nariz puesto con un pañuelo y su ropa totalmente mojada. Según le dijeron fue una medida desesperada de sus compañeros de clases para detener sus avances.

Parece ser que había metido la pata, aunque no podía en verdad recordar nada al respecto. Solo figuras borrosas, agresividad y muchos aromas, uno de ellos destacando poderosamente, aun en sus vagos recuerdos.

La charla con el director no había ido muy bien, había tragado medicina poderosa para el dolor,y los ardores bajo su piel, así como la necesidad, desaparecieron en un par de días. Había permanecido aislado y el alfa anciano le había hecho saber todo lo que pasó, se apenó mucho al saber que no solo había lastimado a una gran cantidad de sus compañeros sino que además había sido por un omega con no mucho tiempo de presentado que debe haber quedado traumatizado de por vida.

Todo fue incluso más cuesta abajo cuando quiso saber de quién se trataba, el anciano no tenía ningún problema en afirmar su dominancia frente al alfa insolente recién presentado quien insistía con los dientes descubiertos. Quería disculparse con aquella persona, sí, podía ser que lastimó una clase, pero quien tenía la dinámica Omega era su prioridad absoluta.

Temía darse a sí mismo los motivos más importantes y primitivos para encontrarle.

En la bruma de su hostilidad sintió también un deseo muy poderoso. El aroma, el aroma a confusión, miedo, protección, rabia, necesidad, ese olor… Ese olor a tomates caramelizados, acidez y dulzor, ese era.

Ese que como fantasma le persiguió durante su ciclo de presentación. Quería salir de esa maldita habitación para buscarlo o buscarla, había fantaseado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y aunque no tenía ni un género primario ni una cara para la fantasía, eso no le impidió llegar varias veces. Era vergonzoso, "natural" le habían dicho, pero vergonzoso.

No podía saber nada del omega en cuestión. ¿Era un chico? ¿Una chica? ¿Tendría un buen par de pechos o fuertes abdominales? ¿Tal vez tendría un cuerpo gordito y suave? Todas las ideas le parecían bien.

Ahora despejado, trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido producto de sus hormonas, que lo único especial en ese omega fue que fue el primero que olió cuando se presentó, y que estaría perfectamente bien.

Le hicieron saber de las reglas sobre neutralizadores e incluso le obsequiaron algunos. La enfermera se aseguró de que entendiera completamente cómo aplicárselo y luego lo dejaron solo para que intentara, llegó a la residencia habiendo ocultado totalmente su olor y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Hace poco se había presentado, ¿por qué lo reprimieron tan rápidamente?

Supuso que causar terror en una clase le quitaba derechos de comodidad y reclamos.

Fue difícil aplacar a sus amigos del dormitorio, se había ausentado unos días sin aviso justo después de que todos le encontraran extraño en el desayuno, por supuesto que estaban preocupados. Y, sin embargo, mirándolos Souma solo podía pensar en qué olerían ellos, cuáles serían sus dinámicas y empezó a jugar apuestas y adivinanzas en su cabeza, aunque no sabía cómo comprobar si estaba en lo correcto.

Sin tener una gran educación de dinámicas más allá de lo que conllevaba tener cada una, no estaba seguro si era normal, maleducado o incluso ilegal tratar de indagar en las dinámicas de sus amigos. Tadokoro era muy discreta, y se pensó si ella tendría problemas dejando que él la olfateara.

No podía dormir, lo cual no ayudaba para nada su salud, apenas había dormido los días de su ciclo de presentación y dudaba que su cuerpo fuese capaz de resistir tanto. Tenía un plan, se levantaría muy temprano, ducharía, neutralizaría y pacientemente esperaría a que cada residente de la Estrella Polar fuera a darse un baño, los atraparía justo antes de aplicarse neutralizadores y podría saber la dinámica y aroma de cada uno.

Su plan se fue al garete cuando, entre risas de "qué inteligente que soy", cayó dormido hasta la una de la tarde. Aparentemente había estado casi en un estado de inconsciencia porque Fumio-san le explicó que absolutamente todos trataron de despertarlo y fueron incluso incapaces de moverlo de su lugar.

Pasó las horas afilando sus cuchillos, era ya muy tarde para clases de todos modos. Hizo algunos platillos experimentales y muy aromáticos, el nuevo rango de su nariz era fantástico, y de vuelta a las dinámicas, pensó que una pista tan sutil como la capacidad de mezclas aromáticas en los platillos bastaría para revelar algo de la dinámica.

Je, en base a esas suposiciones, era seguro que Akira Hayama no era un beta. Y gracias a su comportamiento, era una apuesta casi segura suponer que era un alfa.

Además, si hablábamos de competitividad, Kurokiba también se veía como un alfa confirmado, al menos con el pañuelo de cocina puesto. Cuando no, era más como un beta. Si resultaba ser omega Souma se caería de espaldas.

La actitud dulce y preocupación por otros de Tadokoro le hacía pensar que seguramente era una omega. Una bastante bonita, si podía agregar.

Alcanzó a pensar en que Nikumi podría ser una alfa y que los hermanos Aldini le daban la impresión de ser betas antes de finalmente decidir preguntarles a sus amigos. Sería más fácil que jugar a las adivinanzas de todos modos.

Cuando salió de la cocina con un bocadillo de salmón en la mano se sorprendió un poco de que aun no hubiese llegado nadie. Era algo tarde y aunque aun no terminaba de oscurecer, por lo menos debería haber visto a uno de sus compañeros. O a Fumio-san.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Todos los residentes de la Estrella Polar se encontraban ahí, y un milisegundo después pudo sentir una gran cantidad de aromas en su sensible nariz. Había algo de comida de cóctel y bebidas, además de un cartel burdamente escrito pegado en la pared. Fumio-san se le acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bienvenido Yukihira Souma, a tu Ceremonia de presentación.

 **-Fin del capítulo 4-**

No tengo nada que decir. Literalmente olvidé este capítulo xD lo tengo hace tiempo y no lo había subido.


End file.
